Caelum: Sky's domain
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Fourteen teenagers see their lives change when they are forced to marry complete strangers to form an alliance and prevent war. What they don't know is that the war has begun and will be more affected than they can imagine.
1. Act I: Prelude

**That's my first KHR fic in English ^^**

**Hope you like and please, forgive any mistakes! My English it's not so good!**

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Thanks to Angelic Fluffle for beta-ing :p**

* * *

_**ACT I: PRELUDE**_

Tsuna sighed once again as he tried to fix his tie. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the tie, but he could barely think clearly. Tsuna glanced up and stared at himself in the mirror, and saw himself dressed in an elegant custom-made suit, with brown hair that was always defying gravity. Beyond that, he saw pale orange eyes; they were full of worry.

-Tsu.- Giotto put a hand on his cousin's shoulders. -Need some help with the tie?

The brunet sighed again, but nodded. Giotto stooped down to Tsuna's level and tied the knot, then looked at his cousin's eyes, the concern in them mirroring his own.

-Is there something wrong, Tsu?- He asked worriedly, laying his hands on the brunet's shoulders.

-This entire situation is wrong. - Giotto frowned as Tsuna sighed, turning to see himself in the mirror again - I look ridiculous.

-You look great. the blond said with a sincere smile, making Tsuna smile involuntarily. Looking at his cousin in the mirror; he noticed that when they were side by side, they really looked alike, even if Giotto was blond and taller. It was a pity that only the appearance was similar.

Someone knocked on the door, and both turned to see a man, sporting light reddish hair and a flame-shaped tattoo on the right side of his face, come into the room. He bowed.

-They're all here, Your Majesty. - the red haired man grinned deferentially - They're waiting for you in the hall.

-Thanks, G. - Giotto thanked him and patted Tsuna's shoulders, grinning. - Let's go, Tsu.

Tsuna nodded, following his cousin and his cousin's bodyguard and personal servant. Giotto's black cloak, which he had insisted on wearing that day, undulated gently with every step. Tsuna felt more and more nervous with each step. He was walking closer to the destiny of his country, the destiny of his people, but especially to his own fate. G stopped in front of the oak double doors, which were guarded by two men in uniform; only those barriers separated them from the hall. Tsuna inhaled deeply.

-Everything will be okay. - Giotto murmured, trying to calm him down. Tsuna straightened his tie, feeling as if it might suffocate him. One of the men opened the door, and the two royals entered. G took two steps forward and one to the side.

-I present you his Royal Majesty, Giotto di Vongola Primo, and his Royal Highness, Tsunayoshi di Vongola. - G called loudly; everyone in the room bowed deeply to the two.

Tsuna flinched under the looks that ranged from curious to sarcastic and disbelieving. He felt unsafe, but his cousin opened his arms receptively.

-It's a pleasure to welcome you all. - Giotto's gaze washed over the guests with kindness, his natural charm making them feel more at ease. - I hope you are comfortable and think of this castle as your second home.

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine. This was not good. Whenever he had this feeling, something bad would always happen. He exchanged a glance with G, who seemed to have the same feeling as Tsuna, and then turned back to look his cousin; Giotto was still smiling at the guests.

-Could you introduce yourselves? - the blond felt his smile grow larger as a guest took a step forward.


	2. King's decision

**Here is the oficial first chapter õ/ Hope you like it!**  
**Thanks to Joey Burmuda Ketail and alicegx for following! ;]**

* * *

Chapter 1: King's decision

_**Caelum, in the morning.**_

Tsuna moves on the cupboard trying to find a less uncomfortable position. He was there for hours, secretly observing the meeting with the leaders of the most powerful nations. He wasn't doing this with bad intentions, it's just that he hated not knowing what happened on the meetings since his cousin never took him or talks about it later. Eventually developed the habit of listening from behind walls or cabinet doors and it had given him an ear sensitive to low sounds. Spying the breach again and sees his cousin, Giotto, standing in front of the other.

"And that's why we should make an alliance." Giotto speaks gravely, he had blond hair that defied gravity strangely always getting stuck up, and a face that could be considered even common: square, with a thin mouth and almond shaped eyes, but it was the color of his eyes that drew attention, a soft orange not found in any other family.

"And what do you offer in exchange for the alliance?" Another voice asks with a slight tone of mockery "Anytime I could offer my strength to Millefiore."

"You wouldn't do that. You know as well as we that ally with the mad king will only harm us." Another voice speaks "Is there something that interests you beyond military support and better routes and conditions for trade?"

"Agreements are forgotten with the same ease with which they are made." Tsuna leaning trying to see who was talking, but sees only a pair of hands with dark gloves "A wedding would be a firm commitment and a vote of confidence between the countries."

Tsuna had given a small shriek when heard the word 'wedding' and hold his breath for fear of being heard. He tilts his head a little seeing his cousin's serious face. There were a lot of murmurs, mostly in protest. Giotto deep breathes before asking the men in front of him to calm down. They discussed this idea a little more, the number of people against decreases gradually until all seemed to be in favor. Giotto, realizing being cornered, had no choice but to accept the decision of the other six. So they started discussing who should marry who.

Tsuna was astonished to see that they discussed this as discuss land ownership. I mean, they were deciding the life of people! Was there not even an iota of consideration?

"And what about the young Tsuna?" it speaks again the voice had suggested that marriage "He and my daughter are almost the same age." Giotto frowns his eyebrows slightly, others immediately fell silent; Tsuna hold his breath again.

"I don't think that Tsuna could marry you daughter" another voice speaks, this one had a light accent "For all we know, she is a girl of fragile health. As second in line to the right to assume the throne, he would need a strong and beautiful lady." Tsuna almost sigh with relieve, almost. "My younger sister is also young and like all Soleil's young lady is known for her beauty, talent and cheerfulness.

"So…" Giotto takes a deep breath "I would feel honored if your sister could be the wife of my cousin."

"It's s an honor for us, Majesty."

"If I remember right, Nebula and Caligo always maintained trade relations." another voice speaks with a cheerful tone "Why not join also with the wedding?"

"If this is the desire of your Majesty, then my family will accept this responsibility." A stern voice speaks in the background.

"Alaude and his family have always been allies of my kingdom and is a friend I have in high esteem." Giotto turns to the back of the room "Any objections?"

"No, your Majesty."

"So I guess it's all decided." He speaks "As previously mentioned, it is better they do not know yet. They come to the palace of the Vongola family to know before being informed of the future spouse and will be under the tutelage of private tutors. If there is nothing else to be discussed, I will give this meeting closed."

After a long series of farewells and bows, the door closes. Tsuna waits, counting to 100 before leaving his hiding place, but is surprised to see Giotto standing at the door staring at him.

"So that was where you were." The blond let out a long sigh as he rubbed his hair.

"W- What does that mean?" He asks with a slightly trembling voice "You said you would never allow political marriage! So why accept what they said?! Why you did not do anything?!"He speaks the last sentence raising his voice while struggling to hold back tears. Giotto stares the cousin's orange eyes.

"Tsu ..." He begins, but is interrupted by knocks on the door and one of the maids walks into the room.

"Majesty, Lord Asari wants to talk to you a moment."

"Please." starts the blonde staring at the maid with a small smile "Tell him ..."

"That your Majesty is already underway." Tells Tsuna interrupting his cousin. "I'll go to my room, by your leave majesty." He bows and leaves the room at a rapid pace.

* * *

It was after ten o'clock at night, and even having said repeatedly that he would not dinner, some maids still insisted on calling him to ask if he wanted anything. Tsuna sits in bed staring into the darkness of the room. He had always been afraid of the dark, but sitting there was a little comforting.

Marriage! He was going to marry! And with a complete stranger! Even being a coward with no talent had hopes that he would find the woman of his life with his own forces (sounded a bit like a fairy tale, but it cost dreaming?).

He lies down in bed putting his head in the pillow. Never felt so helpless or lower. His life, as well as that of others, was being decided on behalf of an alliance of war. What could he do? Escape was not a bad idea, but was suck at running and climbing (or any other sport), not to mention that knew just a few of Caelum cities or neighboring kingdoms and certainly wouldn't last some time alone. Might attempt suicide, but just imagine he felt scared and quit.

Heard a knock at the door, should be a maid any more trying to serve him dinner.

"Go away!" Shouts to the door and pulls a blanket until completely covered, a habit he developed as a child.

He hears the door open and close, seeing the light of a candle through the fabric coming closer to the bed. The light stop next to the bed as well and a soft sound against the wood was heard.

"Tsu." Giotto called softly "You do not came down for dinner."

"I did not have hunger." replies hugging the pillow; feel the bed sink beside him when Giotto sat on the mattress.

"You're a terrible liar." Feel the cousin's hand touch his shoulder under the sheet "I'm really sorry Tsu, I didn't want the discussion to end that way."

"If they are really your allies, why are they not joined you soon?"

"It's complicated." The blonde sighs "A marriage between nobles of different nations also serves as a guarantee that does not happen an internal conflict."

"I know that." He speaks softly.

"I'm sorry." Hear him sighs again. They stay in silence for a few minutes before Tsuna speaks.

"I don't even know her." The brunet has a trembling voice.

"She has your age and is extremely kind."

"She will not like me."

"Why did you think that?" asks the blonde with a slightly arched eyebrow and a small smile, knowing how his cousin had always been insecure.

"I can't do anything right. I'm suck at sports, fighting or even to learn what teaching me." He downs the blanket to make his eyes seen. "How can you like someone that is laughed at the maids?"

"I like you." He moves away the bangs of the brunet's eyes "I'm sure she will like you either."

"That doesn't make any senses." The blond chuckled and he smile a little.

"Don't worry Tsu, everything will be resolved in its own time. Moreover, you will have a great new teacher."

Tsuna has to control the urge to roll his eyes. This must be the thirtieth teacher Giotto calls in less than a year. Almost all give up when notice the lack of qualities and the difficulty to learn the simplest things, naturals from the boy.

The brunet sighs lowering the sheet to uncover the head. The cousin would not give up getting a good teacher for him and assuring him a good education, but honestly had not much hope. Giotto lies down on the bed, resting his head on his arm folded.

"Primo."

"Yes?"

"And if she still doesn't like me?" The blonde laughed briefly before rubbing the hair of the newest.

"Do not worry Tsu." See the oldest closes his eyes "After the war is over you can choose whether to stay married or not."

"Primo." Calls him again

"Hum?"

"I'm the youngest and will marry first." Giotto blinks a couple of times trying to realize the phrase.

"Yeah?" The blond smiles "Because of your insolence, you'll be punished with my secret technique"

Anticipating the cousin's attack, Tsuna tried to get out of bed, but it was too slow and Giotto grabbed him. When he feel the hands of his cousin in his belly burst out laughing, while trying to get rid of the blonde that so clumsy was trying to hold him.

"I yield, I yield." Tells Tsuna pushing his cousin, but ends up falling from bed and sits on the floor amid laughter.

"Now that you've improved, what about something to eat?" The blonde gives a small smile, but Tsuna could see that beyond the face usually cheerful, was concern in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm not hungry" The truth is that thinks about the wedding still gives him nauseated.

"Yeah? So you will not be strong enough to resist my secret technique number two." Giotto grabs a pillow and with a 'haya!' hit Tsuna in the ribs.

Laughing, the brunet grabs another pillow from the bed and hit his cousin with him, the measure they hammer each other some feathers come out of pillows and dotted the canopy bed, the floor and even in them. They stop suddenly when hear urgent beats on the door.

"Your Majesty, I know you are there." A firm woman voice said while knocking the door. Well Giotto doesn't look like 'majesty' with feather all over his pajamas and hair.

"It's the maid leader." Giotto talks in low voice and put a finger over his lips then points to a painting over the fireplace.

"Giotto di Vongola! I don't care if you are the king, if you do not open this door right now you will be severally punish!" she stops knocking the door and they can hear her footsteps when she walks for the corridor, the sound of heels against the marble floor making a loud noise in the silent corridor.

"Hurry up, before she comes back!"

Giotto takes the opportunity and goes to a painting over the fireplace of the Tsuna's room, after fumbling a bit in the right side of this frame it slides a little to the side before opening like a door. The blonde helps Tsuna to rise in the secret passage and then rises, closing it in time to not get caught by his maid leader and as a bonus yet heard her give a little scream to see the situation of the bed.

They laugh before heading down the dark passages in hand. How many times had done this? A hundred? A thousand? He remembered that Giotto had always guided him by the hand through those dark corridors to escape the wrath of the maid leader or stealing sweets in the kitchen, groping the stone walls to find the way. Most of the time, the blond took advantage of the passages to escape his work, since only he and Tsuna knew the paths between the walls of the palace and Tsuna will hardly put against his cousin.

"The maid leader is going to kill us." Tells Tsuna laughing.

"Nah." The blonde laughed down while groping a wall in front of him "She just gets angry for a few hours, then just pretend to be innocent."

Tsuna presses a little more firmly the hand of his cousin with a small smile. Giotto had a comforting presence. He never demanded or expected something Tsuna, he just wanted someone to talk to and have fun, never cared about his lack of talent on the contrary, encouraged him to try different things to find something to identify.

Giotto find what he was looking at the wall and with a soft click, it opens up to reveal a large room whose only light was the candlestick on a console next to a four poster bed which comfortably would accommodate three people. They enter the room and Giotto closes the secret door that makes other soft click when return to its original position. Tsuna lies down on the bed pulling the sheets to cover him.

"Do not keep the sheet all." Complains Giotto lying in bed next to him and pulls the sheet over him "Shh, here she comes." He bites his lip trying to muffle laughter.

"The candlestick." Tsuna said pointing to the object, the cousin sits on the bed and leans close to the candlestick erasing the flames with a puff then lies down again.

Tsuna covers his head with a soft blanket praying that the maid leader does not pull the blankets. Shut their eyes upon hearing the door open and Tsuna could swear he felt the warmth of the candle when the woman approached the bed to see if they actually were asleep.

"Honestly, doing this whole mess." She says with a sigh and straightens the blanket, uncovering Tsuna's head and covering Giotto's legs that were left out of the blanket "At least say goodnight." She takes a few feathers that had been stuck to Giotto's hair.

"Good night Nana." They talk at the same time with minimum smiles. Tsuna heard she blows out the candle and then opens his eyes seeing the woman with long braids and the usual maid's uniform leave the room strides.

He Giotto and look at each other at the same time and start laughing.

"Tsu." The blonde starts when they controlled.

"Hmm?" he asks drowsy rubbing his eyes

"Can I ask you a favor?" When he sees the brunet confirmed the blonde continues "I know you've heard all that was said at the meeting so I wanted to ask you something special." Tsuna faces his cousin with curiosity and suspicion "Do not tell any of the others who will be their future spouse."

"Why? They have the right to know."

"And they will know, but give them some time to get know each other before discover it. And if it's possible, help them to make friends."

"I can try." He talks with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks." Giotto passes an arm around his cousin and begins to move his hair with eyes closed "You're a good kid Tsu." He talks down before falling asleep.

Tsuna watches his cousin for a moment before accommodate better his head on the pillow. He wondered how those people forced to marry would react. Will they easily accept or angry? Did some already know? And if some of them do not get along? Maybe it was better not having told the cousin he would help.

* * *

_**Any comments, critics or questions? Tell me 8D**_


	3. Reactions

_**Thanks for the followings guys! It inspires me to write! ;A;**_

_**Some reactions of the ones who knows about the wedding ;]**_

* * *

2. Reactions

When lord Alaude, a tall blond with harsh gray eyes, passed him with a unfriendly face, Fon knew there was something wrong with his brother in law. When Alaude completely ignored the request of the Chinese to have tea, Fon knew a storm would befall castle of Nebula.

Placing the cup on the saucer adorned with drawings of dragons and cherry blossoms, gets up and follows the other at a rapid pace, keeping his face serene, while playing a long braid over his shoulder and sighs to see the Lord enter unceremoniously in the room of his only son.

"Kyoya, we need to talk." speaks Alaude staring at the boy sitting on the window sill, he could be considered a copy of the father if not for his black hair.

And with just that phrase, Fon knew Kyoya and Alaude would enter a monosyllabic discussion which would result in the further destruction of the youngest room.

"I'll make some more tea." Fon speaks calmly and briefly reverence before retiring from the room, closing the door behind him.

Just a few steps to get to the end of the hallway when he hears his nephew screaming "_WHAT?_" in full lungs, which in itself was something troubling considering that Kyoya never, and should emphasize that, **never** raised his voice . One of the maids who was replacing one of the Lord Alaude's pitchers porcelain on a small table let it fall when he heard the voice of her young master.

"Pardon my lord." she speaks putting the smaller pieces of the jug in a higher

"No need to apologize." He speaks with a quiet smile "Please leave some employees of readiness. And keep them away from Kyoya for now, we do not want that _'incident'_ occurs again."

"Yes sir." Her eyes widen slightly before bowing to chinese and exit hastily.

Fon observes the maid as she walked down the central staircase, resting his arms crossed over the railing. He hear a slight whistle and sees a ball of yellow feathers flies down at his side, heading for the nearest exit.

"This will be a long night." Speech and sighs at the sound of wood being broken, would have been the bed he had bought two weeks ago or the door had exchanged a month ago? Sighs again pulling the long braid over his shoulder "Very, very long."

* * *

"Marry?" Mukuro repeated, his heterochromatic eyes turned to the bed when he heard a low moan and then turn to Elena, who just confirmed with a gesture "But who mother?"

"Daemon did not give many details in the letter, but it seems that it is a political decision." Elena pulls a blonde strand behind her ear and secure the soft robe when a cold breeze passes through the halls of the castle.

Mukuro looks at his sister sleeping on the bed. How Daemon can do this with his own daughter knowing her conditions?

"Your father will arrive in the morning. Rest a bit, is not yet time to worry about these things." She gives a last look at the boy before moving to the next room.

Mukuro closes the door and lies down on the bed. His sister opens violet eyes rubbing it to try to drive away the sleep.

"Mukuro-nii? What time is it?"

"It is still night, you can sleep." He speaks pulling the sheets to cover his sister, she yawns and safe to his hand, leaving it close to her face clear as milk. With his free hand he removes a few strands falling over her eyes - My sweet Nagi. I'll do not let anything or anyone harm to you."

"Thanks Mukuro-nii." She speaks half asleep.

Mukuro frowns looking pale and delicate sister, now asleep. A single question occupied his mind: _why_?

* * *

Asari opens the door of the cousin' room seeing that he slept. Saw a pair of ears stand up, and blue eyes look at him curiously. There were several objects dropped here and there around the room and smiled wondering what new game he had invented that day.

"Ugetsu?" A firm voice asks, he turns seeing none other than his uncle in his usual dark blue kimono holding hands in a candlestick with a single candle.

"Good evening uncle." Speak in a respectful tone. Even though he is the current Lord of Piogge, Tsuyoshi was someone who deserved his respect especially after all he had done.

"I thought you would only arrive in the morning." Tsuyoshi speaks while frowning. "Did something happen?"

"I'll need your help Uncle, and councils." Speech closing the bedroom door cousin. Tsuyoshi realize in the nephew' serious expression would not be something easy to solve.

"Let's go to my room."

The other only agree before following his uncle with a serious expression. How could he give this news to his cousin?

* * *

"I do _not_ want to get married!" Lambo stubbornly repeated tapping his foot, his bright green eyes filled with disbelief.

"Stop act so childish." Replicates a man sitting in a comfortable leather chair watching the brunette who was in front of his desk, a vein appeared on his forehead with the attitudes of the youngest son.

"But father why me?! Lampo is the oldest! He should get married first!" Speaks pointing accusingly at the older twin sat beside him with his legs stretched out, Lampo just yawns part bored, part sleepy for being out of bed before ten o'clock.

"The great Lampo would not marry anyone." Speaks Lampo and yawns again then put his elbow on the arm of the couch. Lambo would replicate, but they both fell silent at seeing his father get up from the chair in front of them.

"What I said is said and you will obey me!" He gazes at the two children seriously "Now get out."

Lampo rises, making a brief gesture with his hand in salute while his brother went out of the office like a hurricane. Lambo was very angry. How his father, his own father, had been able to do something like that? His twin reaches it, he had to admit that despite the endless lazy, Lampo could be fast when wanted.

"I bet it is an old woman or ugly, if not father would not have kept secret about who she is." Lampo speaks with a small smile to see the newest angry huff before entering the room. Lampo follows him with a small smile "It seems that now your life began to end bro."

Now Lambo was really angry. Gave up on getting over a second with his older brother and leaves the room slamming the door as hard as he could, then went to the only place he could find some solace: candy in a kitchen drawer.

* * *

Gokudera sees his sister, well_ half_-sister, was about to retort something but stopped herself shaking hands into fists. No doubt she would have some cuts for the way her nails dug deeper into the flesh

"Anything else or can I withdraw?" She speaks obviously trying, and failing, to control the anger in her voice.

"You can go Bianchi." Says the man in front of them and both see the girl turn around, making the pink hair flutter up as she almost run out of the room "The same goes for you Gokudera."

"What?" The guy turns his forest green eyes to the man, thinking he heard wrong.

"You will marry a duchess as agreed by the treaty."

"I do not want to marry a stupid woman who I don't even know!" He speaks angrily, a brand formed between his brows.

"I am being very kind achieving a marriage that level for a bastard child."

"I do not need your kind!" he screams in protest.

"Lower your tone with me boy!" Shouts the man back "I am lord of Tempesta and your father! You WILL obey me!"

Gokudera mumbles some profanity before leaving the room like a storm. He would not accept the orders of that old fool! Not while he was Gokudera Hayato!

* * *

Ryohei looks older brother in disbelief. Gets up from the chair in a jump

"That is EXTREMELY wrong!" he shouts closing hands in fist angrily staring Knuckle "Even if it is a war, I ..." He stops when feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Onii-chan, it's okay." Kyoko speaks with a smile nonetheless could see the sadness in his brown eyes of younger sister "If my marriage can save the lives of innocent citizens, do not care about getting married."

"But Kyoko, you ..."

"I'll be fine onii-chan." She turns to the oldest, Ryohei and Knuckle were extremely similar the only difference they had was the hair color. "When I will meet him aniki?"

"Very soon." Knuckle speaks with a smile so proud to see that his sister had accepted responsibility "You're going to the Vongola family palace in Caelum and spend two months there with noble of the other regions. Only then you will know who your future husband is."

She just confirmed with a firm nod and release her brother's arm.

"Ryohei you will also go with Kyoko."

"And Hana?" he question almost automatically.

"She is your wife. If both agree, I do not see why not."

"Aniki." Kyoko calls and sees that she bit her lip "Is he much older than me?" Knuckle laughed briefly.

"He has your age my sister and is a great guy. I'm sure you will be fine."

She smiles a little more relieved and look at Ryohei, her eyes filled with hope. After all his brother had also arranged marriage and lived happily with Hana, despite differences absurd personality. What harm would have hope?

* * *

Fon sighs looking his daughter. I-Pin was a sweet girl and always do her best for others, but her greatest weakness was living with the opposite gender. She could not have a concrete conversation with any man or boy who was not her family.

"You sure about that Alaude?" Fon asks keeping calm and sees the girl holding the pants with trembling hands.

"It was the decision of the king." Alaude speaks, his gray eyes move to the niece "I-Pin I hope you do not embarrass our family."

"I'll do my best." She speaks, but still looked at her feet.

"Great. And Fon call someone to take care of the mess created by that cheeky boy."

"I have already called. They must finish before dinner."

Alaude only confirms. Knowing that there was no more to talk about, the two make a brief reverence and retire from the room. Fon looks at his daughter seeing that her eyes were teary, but held them at all costs.

"My flower." Fon begins by placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she hugs him tightly, moving her legs around the waist of his father. "Calm down, calm." He speaks stroking the hair of the girl feeling the shirt get wet because of her tears, but he could not care less. Start walking carrying his girl in his arms.

"How do I do that dad?" She asks in a small voice

"We'll find a way, dear. It'll be okay." It passes through the corridor, avoiding stepping on debris still left there because the fight of his relatives.

"Neither Hibari was saved this time." She says raising her eyes slightly to see over the shoulder of his father. The corridor was a complete mess with broken windows and porcelain, paintings torn and ripped from the wall and parts of the door shattered also thrown on the floor.

"Yeah. Try not to talk about it with your dear cousin now, he is still emotionally shaken by the news."

She confirms and sees her cousin pass out a room in that hallway. His face was as expressionless as ever, but he carried silver tonfas showing that he would beat mercilessly anyone who approached.

* * *

Lambo was sitting in one of his hideouts in the castle. Lampo and he always found new places to hide from lessons past by their tutors.

"Hahi! Lambo-kun!"

He looks up seeing a girl standing in front of him. She wore a pant of comfortable fabric and shirt blouses and long dark hair was caught in a tight ponytail.

"Haru-chan. Were you practicing riding?" he asks recognizing the costumes she wore.

"Yes, I was." She says cheerfully, but then frowns when see his face "Something happened?"

"I have to get married to avoid a war." He speaks placing another grape candy in his mouth "I'll leave the castle in a few weeks and probably will not be back anytime soon."

"Oh. I'll go with you Lambo-kun, so do not be sad."

He chokes on the sweet and Haru gives some pats on the back the boy until he stopped coughing.

"What do you mean?"

"I will also have to marry Lambo-kun." She says with a sadly look "So do not worry. We'll get through this together, okay?"

"All right." He speaks placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**_Any question or comment? Tell me :D_**


	4. Summoned to come back

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes :]**_

_**Please review**_

* * *

A strong storm fell on Caelum, even as the beginning of spring. But that did not seem a hindrance to the visitor who appeared before the gates of the castle that night. Nanami Sawada, the 'maid leader' as she was affectionately called, left the room smoothing the uniform. Her long black hair was loose and scraped her knees as she walked through the so familiar corridors with only the lighting of a single candle in a candlestick that only cleared just one meter ahead.

Thunder shook the sky. Follow up to the main gates of the castle, where two hardwood doors rested monitored both inside as on the outside by a pair of guards of the king. But that night, the guards who would normally be on the inside were not there and the door was open. Nanami walks with long and graceful steps to the door and sees the guards surrounded the hooded traveler who stood on the stone steps. The rain lashed at the cover of the traveler, but this seemed indifferent to it.

"What are your business with the crown stranger?" She says placing a hand in front of the candle to prevent the flare went out.

"I came to the king's request." He takes from inside pockets a collar and extending to the nearest guard, who hand it to Nanami.

She grabs the collar bringing him face to recognize the symbol of a winged mollusk engraved in high relief. Frowns and looks at the stranger trying to identify his face. The man lowers his hood, the wind shakes his wet hair at the same time a lightning crosses the sky illuminating everything for brief seconds.

"Y-You ..." she starts with wide brown eyes, the man smirks.

"Will you allow me to enter or not, Nana?"

The maid, still stunned, gives the order to the guards to let him go. He follows the woman into the hall, turning back just to hear the muffled sound of the door being closed by two guards who now returned to their proper positions inside the castle.

"Come with me, I think you need dry clothes before having an audience with Your Majesty." She says with a smile stretching her arms to take the wet cloak of man's hands, which began to have a small puddle at his feet, he just smiled handing her the object. "Follow me, please."

Nanami smiles as he went the corridors. Surely dawn in the castle would be surprising.

* * *

Tsuna thought he heard pounding on the door, but was too tired to open his eyes and felt a weight on the body preventing him from lifting. He hear light footsteps against the floor.

"GET YOUR STUPID ASS OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" Shouts a coarse voice.

He felt the weight be removed as he heard another voice yell.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OF ME YOU FREAK PINKY HAIR! I CAN SLEEP HOW MUCH I WANT"

"IT'S FUCKING RED YOUR ASSHOLE!" hear the thud of something hitting the ground.

Tsuna opens his eyes seeing that there was a man pulling Giotto by the hair towards the bathroom. He had light and short red hair, his eyes were red a few shades darker than his hair and he had a tattoo in the form of red flames on the right side of the face that went down the neck until be covered by linen white shirt long sleeves.

"G!" speaks a surprised Tsuna and the redhead turns to him with a popping vein on his forehead, ignoring the protests from Giotto. Tsuna shrinks briefly with the expression of anger, the man who shoots Giotto in the bathroom before returning to him with a softer expression.

"It's good to see you Tsuna." He speaks and walks over to the boy, rubbing his brown hair with a smirk. "You're as small as I can remember." the brunet got up from the bed and hugs him, G is surprised at the act, but spends his arms around the boy

"When did you get back?" Asks looking at him still surprised, but happy.

"During the early morning. The rain found me on the way." He looks toward the door seeing that Giotto come out of the bathroom wearing only black pants.

"Why you can't just come like a normal person and wait I wake up?" Giotto speaks

"Because I did not think you would cinch in bed by now." He speaks with a scowl.

Tsuna rest his head on G's chest holding laughter and can smell cigarettes and aromatic herbs. It was so long that the redhead was gone, but somehow that smell was always in memory. G did not seem to realize that even kept one arm around brunet as he pointed accusingly at Giotto saying something about the incompetence of the blonde.

"You should be grateful that I have returned majesty." G shouts, making the title sound like an insult.

"And I'm grateful. And very happy too. But next time, wake me up like a normal person!"

"No fighting you two." They turned and saw the head maid into the room with her usual uniform black with a small white apron tied to waist

"Nana, you knew G was coming ?" Tsuna asks releasing the red and holding her hands with a grin.

"No, I was quite surprised when he arrived in the middle of that storm. But how about you eat? It's after ten."

After Giotto finished dressing and Tsuna get changed, they descend into the dining room where some employees were waiting to serve the table. While they ate, G and Giotto talked about the trips that the redhair had done.

"You went very far this time G." Nanami speaks putting a small metal plate in front of the redhead.

"Nana you are the cure all my annoyance." Speaks the redhead and lights a cigarette he had taken from his pocket. Giotto and Tsuna frowned purse when smell which does not go unnoticed by the eyes of redhead.

"G, what cigarette is this? It's not what you used to use." The blonde asks smelling the sweet scent.

"It's a mixture of tobacco and some dried herbs used by a group that lives in the mountains on the border between Nebula and Yema. It is much smoother than cigarettes and do not let the bad smell." The two make an 'Ah' of understanding.

"I still blame you for having enjoyed such a habit." Nanami speaks with a sigh, putting her hand on her cheek.

"It has nothing to do with you. I always liked it, it was only a matter of time."

"Still." She sighs again and looks for the boys " No matter how much time passes I'll always see three little boys who depend on me for everything."

The three give a wry smile while Nanami put the dirty dishes on a tray and take them to the kitchens. As Nanami looked after them since they were ten -Giotto and G- and two years old –Tsuna- they don't blamed the woman for developing a maternal love considering she was the only woman they knew who had taken a paper next to the mother.

"I brought another manuscript." G talks casually blowing smoke up

"Great. Let in my office that I will read as soon as possible."

"Manuscript?" Tsuna asks getting just a nonchalant wave from the redhead.

"I need to see some things outside." G speaks standing up and clears his cigarette in the metal plate.

"Can I go too?" Tsuna asks looking redhead with the lovely way from an abandoned animal.

"Sure." He replies with a smile before turning to Giotto that chewed absently the last slice of cake " It's better that you're in the office when I get back."

Giotto confirmed before delivering the dishes to Nanami with a grin. Tsuna gets up and walks briskly to follow G as he continued toward the garden. It was no surprise for Tsuna to find a kid in the middle of the garden, cutting the branches of an apple tree with scissors that should have the size of his arm.

"I don't believe." G talks and the boy turns up at the voice, smiling when recognize the two and put the scissors down and runs toward them "Natsu!"

"G-san." tells the boy with a wide grin and embraces the redhead that remained static.

He had messy brown hair as if he had just been shaken by a gust of wind and also brown eyes, his face was slightly square. He wore disheveled clothes with an apron made of heavy cloth that covered the trunk up to half of his knees.

"Brat! You grow! How old are you? Fifteen?"

"Thirteen." speaks with a smile as G rubbed his hair leaving them even more messy "Giotto-sama said you should have died in a shipwreck."

"He is an idiot exaggerated." G speaks with a smirk and look to the boy and look back to Tsuna "You are very similar, although it was much worse before."

The two laugh. Tsuna and Natsu were always confused until six years because of the face look and messy brown hair, and even now they could still easily pass each other since Natsu bristle his hair and kept the eyes hidden. After all, the eye color of Tsuna was a brand family, which did not show any similar anywhere else that did not have Vongola blood.

"How long will you stay this time G-san?" Natsu asks with bright eyes. He always loved when G was returning from his travels, and this was the longest he had done.

"While the king need me." He says with a smirk which made Natsu laugh with delight.

"Then you can tell about what you saw on yours travels? And teach about that plant, the ... oh, what was it called?" He hits his fingers on his forehead trying to remember

"Aloe vera."

"Yes, that's it!"

"Sure. And take the opportunity to teach a few more things for you." He says with a smile to see the newest clapping while laughing "Speaking in teaching, are not you supposed be in class Tsuna?" G looks at the brunet that suet cold under his cold suspicious look.

"It's that ... Well .."

"The last tutor resigned." Natsu tells and then bites his lip. He was so used to tell all to G that some secrets just escaped.

"Resigned? Why?"

"He said that I… am _airreversiblecaseandhopelessforteaching_" Tsuna mumbles nervously rubbing his hair

"What?"

"A case irreversible and hopeless for teaching." Natsu repeats slowly and gets a friendly look from Tsuna "But I do not think so. Tsuna-san learns just takes a little longer."

They look for G that had a mark between the eyebrows that only appeared when he was nervous. The redhead sighed rubbing his temples.

"How long?"

"Five days." Tsuna tells and then shakes his hands quickly at the angry look of the redhead "But Giotto is already looking for another tutor."

"I understand. In that case, I'll be your teacher to find another."

The two boys stare in disbelief at the redhead. They knew that G was very intelligent, often called Human Encyclopedia because the amount of varied knowledge, but the redhead was still best known for his short temper.

"When is your next break Natsu?" The redhead asks distracted looking at the boy.

"Oh. Tomorrow and the next." The brunet responds after counting fingers.

"Then we start tomorrow." He talks and then walks toward the stables, being closely followed by the other two. "I hope that stuff has not broken during the trip."

"The wagon is full. But what you brought really is a ..."

"It is." He speaks interrupting the brunet "Did you see the seedlings I brought?"

"Yes, I saw. But they were with wilted leaves."

"Those there are worse than weed. Just need a good soil and grow quickly."

"What did you bring this time?" Tsuna question without understanding their conversation

"I brought some plants from my trip. I could not finish studying them in the hills."

"Do you think they will grow here?" Natsu asks with a small smile.

"I planted some along the way and they flourished." They enter the barn and Tsuna sees that had a wagon covered with a protective tissue that formed an arch, and next a big brown horse whinnied to see them go – Did he give a lot of work? - Question giving some pat on the horse's neck

"Not really." Natsu replies smiling and G enters the wagon, just enough to get two glass jars filled with soil containing seedlings greenish that wrapped around sticks; delivery every pot to a kid and picks up another before leaving the barn with them.

"Not yet repaired that greenhouse?" the readhead asks noting the silver reflex caused by greenhouse glass. They stopped returning his gaze to the same spot he was aiming.

"Giotto-sama was thinking to enlarge." Natsu holds the pot with both arms "Nanami said that he called a group to do this."

"I understand." The redhead sighs "So I guess we will have to plant them on the east side."

They walk as they chatted some things about the plants, leaving Tsuna completely confused since he did not understand half of what they said, and went to the east side of the castle. They plant seedlings to two meters away from the wall, Natsu and Tsuna made a circle with stones of various sizes to mark the space as G plucked some leaves wilted.

"Not bad." Tsuna tells seeing the 'garden' improvised. Natsu confirms clapping his hands on the apron and then takes leave of them saying he had to finish pruning the trees or received a scolding from Nanami.

"Need to talk to your cousin in the office." He speaks and looks at one of the windows "Want to go with me or prefer to listen behind walls?" Tsuna blush with shame, but he confirms and goes with the redhead

* * *

G stops in front of the office's door and slams the door. When they hear a muffled 'Come in.' they entered to the office of Giotto, where G settled on the couch. Tsuna passes his eyes in the shelves and more shelves from the office, as always they were full of papers organized and separated as best as possible, and see that on the desk cousin had the common stack of papers waiting to be read and answered.

"What you wanted to see me?" Giotto asks without looking up from the letter was reading.

"When I was in Yema heard some strange rumors about the Millefiore." G starts and crosses his legs. "What you gonna do about it?"

"The lords are already informed and agreed to support me in case of an attack."

"Without asking anything in return?" The read haired man speaks with a sarcastic smile which makes Giotto look him over the papers "Sure Lord Daemon would be _so kind_ to that point." He takes a cigarette and lights it.

"They asked for a wedding." Giotto glances discretely Tsuna, who regarded the redhead frowning.

"And who will be your future wife?" G blows smoke with a small smile.

"It's not my wedding." Giotto begins slowly before looking back at his cousin "It's Tsuna." G gasped with smoke and coughed a few times before looking at Giotto.

"Hey, this is serious?" He gets a nod from the blonde and then look at the newest seeing that he looked a little sheepish "Tsuna ..."

"It's okay." He speaks with a forced smile "I am already used the idea. This is better than starting a war."

G deeply bring cigarettes before releasing the smoke with a sigh. Look from Giotto to Tsuna and back to Giotto.

"Tsuna, mind if I talk to your cousin alone?" the brunet is surprised by the request, but confirms and raises up saying that would help Natsu in the garden. When he leaves, G rises on the couch and in front of the table holding the blonde by Giotto linen shirt "What do you think you're doing?" G questions in an angry whisper, the cigarette forgotten in the corner of the lips.

"I had no choice." Giotto responds quietly avoiding face his childhood friend.

"Do not have? Then will you follow that_ bastard's_ plans?" The redheaded crack teeth "Want to let that happen again to Tsuna?"

"No." Giotto speaks firmly staring red eyes "It's the last thing I want."

G sees him looking for some trace of a lie and then drops the blonde's shirt, making him sit down in the chair before holding the cigarette and clears it on a window sill.

"Will you tell him?" He asks without looking at his friend, keeping steady hands on the parapet "I think it's past time for him to know."

"I know." The blond tells leaning back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair "I just don't know how to do it."

"He will understand. After all you are the only family he knows." G turns and leans against the parapet to face Giotto "And do not look so heartbroken. Just need to tell everything at once."

"It's easier said than done." Giotto replied closing his eyes "Thanks for coming G. It's good to have someone I can trust by my side." He looks back at the redhead "Did what you needed in your homeland?"

"It was the longest ceremony I've ever seen." G talks a bit anger. Obviously the redhead still didn't want to talk about it, then just stared at him with a small smile seeing the expression of his childhood friend soften "I knew that Tsuna is without a teacher again."

Giotto sighs again sinking further into the chair. G knew what that meant, the bad reputation of Tsuna as a student was not limited to the capital, still has a small smile

"I think I have a solution for you."

"I'm open to options." Giotto speaks shrugging.

"I found a great tutor while traveling the south. He is an ... _Unusual_ type." G speaks after thinking a moment "Seems he is an acquaintance of your grandfather."

"How soon he get here?" Giotto asks gazing at the pile of papers.

"If I send an owl today, maybe in a week."

Giotto confirms just before returning to focus on the papers in front of him. G takes a paper and after writing quickly, delivering the letter to Giotto that signs and seals with the brand of Vongola. The redhead exits the room strides, stopping only to look through a window Tsuna and Natsu chatting while the younger showed two plants to the older, before heading to the tower.

As always the animals were excited with his entry, but the redhead goes to a perch at the top where there were eight owls seemed unshakable. Ties the letter to the leg of one of them and after a few words, the bird takes flight going to its destination. He watched her until he lost sight of the gray plumage. He wondered how Giotto would tell to Tsuna the truth, I mean, if he will tell.

"Some things should be kept secret." Mumbles to himself a small smile watching his palm.


	5. Home tutor

_4. Home tutor_

Tsuna had to admit that was surprised with the temporary classes of G. The redhead, despite the temper, had proved to be a good and patient teacher. And he was even more surprised to be understanding what was being taught. They were in G's room and he explained a bit about medicinal plants as he showed them to the boys. Natsu seemed to understand more about it then he was the one who asked more about it.

He pick up one twig and approached it from his face to smell. G had insisted they memorize the appearance or smell of some of them, just for the sake of knowledge. Natsu was doodling on a sheet of paper while biting his lip. G was teaching him the alphabet, and Natsu had to write each letter twenty times every day to get used to them. It was in moments like these that Tsuna realize the difference between the ways they were created.

Natsu had been found by Nanami in a city close to the castle thirteen years ago and she adopted him. Nanami also realize they were extremely similar, so much so that his name was an anagram of the name of Tsuna due to this. They had grown up together and were very close friends, despite the social differences.

"I did it." Natsu speaks radiant showing Tsuna the paper where he had written his name: Sawada Natsu.

"It's good." responds with a small smile. Natsu shows paper to G which gives a small smile.

"Very good, but don't forget that the first letter is capitalized."

"Okay." He speaks, yet too happy to have written his name "Tsuna write your name as well."

Tsuna confirmed before plunging the tip of the quill pen into the ink and then write his name. Natsu claims to have the letter shakier than Tsuna, but the older one didn't care about it. Thought it would be better to have a common surname as Natsu instead of the Vongola. No matter how much time has passed, his surname seemed to have great weight.

"Come in." G talks on hearing knocks on the door. Nanami enters and smiles for the boys

"Lunch is served. Your Majesty waits." She speaks placing alongside the boys.

"Look what I made Nana." Tells Natsu showing what he had written "I can write your name now."

"You make me very proud." She speaks rubbing his hair who just laughs before getting up "Don't forget that you have to feed the horses in the afternoon."

"Okay." He speaks and leaves the room briskly with a smile on his face. Tsuna also gets up and leaves the room, heading for the dining room.

"I hope he has not given problems G." Nanami speaks with a small sigh.

"No problem Nana." G talks and reserve the plants that was showing the boys, wrapping each in a separate scarf and let them below the window where would take sun light until it's completely dry.

"That man you invited is here. He is in the room unpacking."

"Tell him to meet me and Giotto in the office after lunch." She nods and leaves the room after a little bow.

* * *

After lunch, Giotto returned to the office dragged by G claiming that there was much work to be done in a short time. Since G would bank Giotto's nanny to prevent escape of his work, Tsuna had the afternoon free. Went to his room and read another chapter from the novel by one of his favorite authors, and was about to get another when Natsu burst through the door of the room breathless with a huge smile on his face.

"Tsuna, you gotta see this." He speaks between breathing fast and safe hands of the other pulling it with him "It's incredible."

"What is it?" Asks throwing the book on the bed and leaves the room rushing to keep pace with friend

"G-san brought something of his travels. You have to see!"

They descended the stairs hastily, ran through the garden and Natsu dragged him towards the stables. They stopped in front wood doors panting, hands on knees. Tsuna looks up seeing some horses whinny at their approach, but what catches his attention was the wagon on the bottom of the barn. Enter the premises, approaching the wagon and Natsu stops in front of it with a smile.

"Look at this." He speaks of raising the bonnet. There were bars circling the wagon and could see it was a cage large enough to occupy the entire space of the wagon, but the bars were spaced enough so that he could put in or take your arm into the cage.

"That is..." Tsuna starts seeing the animal cowering in the corner of the cage

"It is. Beautiful isn't it?" Question and grabs a bucket that was placed along the wagon where there were several pieces of meat.

Tsuna just confirms with a nod while gazed the lion. It was just a puppy, but still seemed to be big enough to knock him down. The fur was dark gold, unlike any other he had seen, and had large eyes of the same color. Stared the animal in awe.

"How long is he here?"

"Since G-san came. And to think he taught about the habits of carnivores yesterday." Speaks and he opens a door in the cage, then a piece of meat placed therein. The lionet raises ears sniffing the air and then approaches them with suspicious eyes.

"He will bite you." Talk to see that Natsu still held the piece of meat and stretched it to the lion.

"He won't. He is meek." speaks with confidence.

When the lion opened his mouth to bite the piece of meat, Tsuna acted reflexively and grabbed his friend's arm to remove him from the animal's mouth. The puppy growled and scratched Tsuna arm as he showed his teeth. Still showing his teeth he turned to the corner of the cage positioning himself to jump on the boys. Natsu closes the cage door and secure the arm Tsuna seeing some rivulets of blood trickled where the mark of clutches was now.

"Sorry Tsuna." speaks Natsu scared and rips his shirt sleeve he wore to curl his wound "We have to call G-san."

They returned to the castle. Tsuna clutched his arm feeling it throbbing, but not hurt too much and did not seem to be cutting deep. Gritting his teeth wondering what G would say if he know that he had just scared that lion in the stable.

"Natsu, I'm going to my room." He speaks walking up the stair.

"I will call G-san!" Natsu release prince's arm carefully.

"No!" shouts Tsuna suddenly, leaving the other surprised "I mean, the cut isn't so deep. Just bring some water and bandages to my room."

Natsu narrow his eyes, but nod and walk down the stairs. Tsuna goes to his room, ignoring the not-so-discrete looks from the maids on his wound, and sit down on the bed. Natsu finds him a few minutes later carrying a tray bandages and a bowl of cold water. Tsuna wash the wound, gritting his teeth with the water temperature, and wipes it with one of the towels.

"Sorry Tsuna." The other murmurs softly while helping Tsuna to bandage the wound "He didn't hurt anyone before, so I thought that would have no problems."

"Don't blame yourself." Tsuna speaks with a soft smile "Just don't tell anyone. For all practical purposes I fell afraid of horses."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asks frowning "It doesn't seem right."

"It's only for now. Do not want them to be worrying. Moreover it was a superficial cut."

Natsu nods and knot the bands. Tsuna looks at the arm, which was bandaged from wrist to elbow and sighs. He was used to cuts and using bandages, as tended to stumble and cut with ease out of the ordinary (like the time that fell from the lowest branch of an apple tree and sprained his wrist) but still he didn't like the feel of fabric tied against the skin.

* * *

Giotto looked at the man in front of him. He remembered some grandfather meetings with this man, but he didn't seem to have changed anything in 15 years. He doesn't felt that he was bad, and that was something great because his intuition never made mistakes, but he also felt he was hiding something.

"You said you came from Yema right?" Asks with a slight arching of eyebrows, the other only confirms that crossing his legs in an elegant way.

"I come from a country far more distant in west coast of Gravitta. Met your grandfather a few years ago, he hired me to some services and I'm just getting around."

"I understand. Sure you could teach Tsuna?"

"Absolute. I believe that people reveal what's best when the situation demands."

Giotto leans back the soft back of his office chair as he thought.

"So, sir, pardon your name is very unusual."

"Reborn." He answers with a smirk.

"Reborn-san, when you could begin teaching Tsuna?"

"Tomorrow morning would be ideal, but if possible I want to be introduced to him today."

"Sure." speaks with a small smile and turns to G who was standing by the door "Can you call him, please?"

"With pleasure Your Majesty." He speaks briefly and bows before leaving office

"Reborn-san, there's something I want you to know about Tsuna. Maybe it will help you."

The man leaned slightly forward to hearing what the king said and the more he talked, the more narrowed eyes.

"I'll do my best Your Majesty." speaks when requested by Giotto which gives a relieved smile. The door opens and Tsuna goes along with G.

"Tsuna, what happened to you?" Question startled to see that his cousin's arm was bandaged.

"I fell near the stable." Responds with a humorless laugh as he rubbed his hair with his hand "It's nothing serious."

Giotto stares him as Reborn and Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine when seeing those onyx eyes look at him as if they could read his mind and see the lie. He watches the man curiously. He wore a black Italian suit with an orange shirt, black Fedora hat with a band with matching shirt he dress and black shoes. Saw that there was a chameleon green with large yellow eyes that reminded compasses lying on the brim of his hat looking in the same direction as the owner.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Question looking man, trying to smooth the tension sensed.

"This is Reborn. It will be your new tutor."

"Oh." The brunet looks at the man wondering how long it would take before giving up like the others "I'm Tsunayoshi di Vongola, but you can call me Tsuna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Also." He speaks with a small smile that made Tsuna have another shiver. There was something very sinister in that new teacher. He turns to his cousin who smiled quietly as he looked at Tsuna.

"Your classes start tomorrow." speaks Giotto.

"I thought we were going to Sadaspe tomorrow." Tsuna speaks somewhat surprised.

"We can go another day." Responds by placing a hand on the shoulder of the newest "Don't worry, we will arrange everything."

"I hope so." Tsuna responds with a small sigh before looking discreetly for the new teacher. Still had the feeling that there was something very sinister about this man

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully tucked in his sheets. The key words: was sleeping. Until he felt the cold water fall on his body and sheets. Sits scared seeing his new tutor looking at him with a smirk.

"What was that for?" he asks raising his voice, the body was shaking due to sudden temperature change.

"It's past time to wake up." the brunet looks out the window of the room seeing the night sky where a few stars still shone.

"But it's not dawned. What time is it?" he question getting up from the bed and looks at the bed in disgust. Nanami would complain about the mess, for the umpteenth time.

"Four in the morning."

"FOUR IN THE MORNING?" he ask exasperated

"In Italy it's already eight a.m., so you're late." Speaks the tutor ignoring the half surprised, half angrier expression of Tsuna "You have twenty minutes before the class starts. Go change and eat."

Complaining quietly, Tsuna goes to the bathroom where he dries and wears clothes dry. Back into the room, he was wearing a dark brown pants and a white shirt without a collar, still drying his brown hair with a towel.

"Twelve minutes to get changed? You're some little woman by chance?" complains Reborn putting a watch in his pocket, then goes to the door. "You only have eight minutes." Tsuna follows him with a sigh and they go to the kitchen.

"I do not think anyone is awake at this hour." He says while they left the west wing and started down the stairs.

"And why should it? It's four in the morning." Reborn speaks as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He had to control the urge to push the tutor down stairs.

They come to the kitchens, and as expected, there was no one. The kitchen was large with rectangular and half meter windows that were a meter and a half off the ground, there were some rectangular tables of varying sizes scattered here and there, some pots, some with baskets. There was also a pantry in the corner of the kitchen where the pots were usually closed with fruit soaked in honey, pastries and breads, and a small door in the background that led to the cellar.

The wood stoves were extinguished only the embers of last night occupied some space with a soft orange glow, the pots were placed on high iron shelves. Reborn sits in a small square table that was in the kitchen, a cup of coffee, obviously recent, steaming in front of tutor.

"You have five minutes." He speaks and takes a bit of coffee.

Tsuna looks around not knowing what to do. He had never cooked in his life and only knew the place where they kept the candy in the kitchen because that's where he always came with Giotto. Open the doors of the pantry looking for something he could eat. Finds a pot with red fruit jelly and bread from the last night among the items from the pantry and takes them to the table. Cuts the bread making some funny faces while awkwardly holds the knife. When he finally manages to finish his 'meal' gives a triumphant smile.

"Time's over." speaks Reborn rising and takes away from Tsuna the bread with jam. The boy didn't even have time to react when the tutor threw the embers.

"Why did you do that?" he questions seeing, with sorrow, all his efforts be covered with soot.

"If you hadn't taken so long, would have eaten more."

"But I did not eat anything!"

"That's your problem." replicates the tutor and secure the boy by the collar "Your class will start in exactly five minutes." Reborn drags the boy out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update! I was planning to post on June 15, but I start college this month so the updates will take more long.**_

_**Thanks for all the followings and a special thanks to Hibarilova18 for the review, yes will take some time to explain that ^^"**_


	6. Private lesson an a lion PART I

_**PLEASE READ IT!**_

_**Guys, you'll notice that I stop using the inverted commas ( "" ) and start to use the hyphen ( - ). I really have some problems while writting cause I write it with the hyphen and just before publishing I change for the inverted commas. So, I'll write like this in the future chapters because takes less time to correct it.**_

_**And please forgive any grammar mistakes!**_

* * *

_5. Private lesson and a Lion_

Say that Reborn was a sadist would be a lie. The tutor was a long time beyond this threshold. He even doubted there was one word that summed up his actions, but surely he could think of a few words. Sadistic, heartless, ruthless torturer of innocents, living being without regard to food and the list grew every hour. He was in the library for seven hours. SEVEN hours reading about the culture of Caelum and neighboring regions. SEVEN hours being beat with a whip when answer a question tutor.

-Reborn, enough. - the brunet speaks defeated, feeling his body aching due to blows with the whip - I need to eat something. It's already eleven o'clock, I think I'll starve. -his stomach growls loudly as if trying to prove his point.

-A person would need to stay a month without eating before dying of starvation. – the tutor replies analyzing the whip - And a prince should not do something as shameful as this noise.

Tsuna was tempted to show him the tongue, but controlled the will. Reborn use the whip whenever he had any grimace instead of studying. In fact, almost everything he did was a reason to whip him. Fortunately, or not, the whip seemed to be made of a soft fabric and not cut or marked deeply when struck his skin, but he had won a collection of red spots in the body.

-As today is your first day, I will ease some. If you answer correctly you can go to lunch.

Tsuna sit straight, watching the tutor with atention.

-What are the territories of Caelum, their simbols and who rules them?

-It's divided into seven states. Caelum is also the name of the capital, where are the ministries and the royal palace and the symbol is a clam. Nebula is ruled by Lord Alaude and the symbol is a hedgehog. Caligo is ruled by Lord Daemon and the symbol is an owl. Piogge is symbolized by a swallow and is ruled by Lord Asari. Tempesta is ruled by Lord Sasori and is symbolized by a scorpion. Tuono is ruled by Lord Bovine and is symbolized by the horns of buffalo. And Soleil is ruled by Lord Knuckle and is symbolized by the sun. – he counts on his fingers to make sure no one was forgotten – Can I go to lunch now?

-No. – the whip hits dangerously where a second ago was his hand. Tsuna shrinks in the chair – Why the territory was divided between the lords and how was the choice?

-My grandfather thought that an extensive territory as the Vongola was too big to depend solely on the King, then divided into seven main states, but all must obey to the king. – he sighs touching the wood of the table with his forehead when he felt a rumbling stomach. The whip hits him in the arm and he straightens up rubbing the spot with a groan.

-You did not answer the whole question. – He looks at the boy up and down – You're free for the rest of the day, but because of the poor quality of the answers I want a report of at least fifty pages on the activities undertaken by each state until the sunrise tomorrow.

Tsuna gives a smile and ran out of the library, completely ignoring the look of the tutor. He follows the hallways until find the office of the prime in the north corridor. Knocks on the door and hear a muffled 'Come in', then opens the door.

-Tsuna – Giotto looks at him with a bright smile – I was going to call you for lunch.

He nods with a smile and close the door behind him. G was sitting on a chair in front of Giotto's desk and they were probably reading some papers that were, as always, spread on the desk. He sits on the couch with a sigh, but his body could not stand to stay in that position and falls sideways lying on the couch. G slightly arched an eyebrow with the attitude that just makes Giotto giggle.

-Back to the subject. – speaks the redhead back to review some papers that were on the table Giotto – We'll have to fill the pantries to the party and cut shifts of employees. – he puts some reading glasses as he pulled a role closer to each other – We still have to get wine in town and decide the position of the tables.

-Is that about the birthday party? – Tsuna asks without moving much. G confirms and turns his attention to some papers again.

He sighs. Giotto's birthday, as the rightful king, ended up being a type of holiday; it would have a party in all capital cities and at night a dinner followed by a dance in the castle. As if that wasn't enough, Giotto had decided to join the celebration of his birthday with the celebration of the alliance between the states, ensuring nothing less than a week of festivities. Of course this meant all lords, ladies and ambassadors accommodated in the castle during that week. Sighs again, his little peace would be lost in the coming weeks.

-I want Simon on my table. Keep Alaude and Daemon apart, but near my table. – speaks Giotto looking at other roles – We can buy wine in Sadaspe tomorrow.

-Maybe. – G puts the papers on the table – We can finish discussing it after lunch. I've asked Nanami to serve the lunch in the garden.

-I don't know if I can walk to the garden. – tells Tsuna sounding half dead. G stands up and faces the brunet.

-When smell the food you will run before realizing. – he speech extending his hand to Tsuna, who accepted with a small smile. G pats his shoulder before turning to Giotto seeing the blonde separated some papers on the table – Can we Your Majesty?

-Surely guardian. – tells the blonde rolling his eyes before following them to the garden.

A meal was never so delicious as that. Tsuna ate a lot listening Giotto giggle and G complain about the lack of education the table, but preferred to focus on chewing and swallowing seasoned salmon he was eating.

-Tsuna? – the brunet looks up seeing that G was looking at him with a raised eyebrow – Do you hear what I said?

-No. – Responds and clears his lips with a napkin – Pardon.

-All right. – G roll his eyes before putting an arm behind the chair – I was saying that I brought you something. I was supposed to get back in time for your birthday, but there were some problems.

-For me? – he ask curious – What is it?

-I will deliver as soon as your lazy cousin take care of that papers. – he takes out of his pocket a cigarette and lit it.

-I want to know what is my gift. - Giotto speaks and puts a forkful of his chocolate cream cake, looking distractedly at the sky while chewing – I wanted a new cake.

-Then stop eating every different flavor of cake that you found! –G complains giving a slap on the blonde's head, he rubbing the spot with his left hand – Honestly, I'll never understand that.

Giotto just laughs handing the plate to Nanami that places another slice of cake. Tsuna sees the redhead imagining what could be his gift. On his last birthday, G sent a necklace made of ivory of a tribe he visited, it should give luck to the owner. He used twice before breaking the collar and ivory pieces fall; fortunately he managed to recover all but after that he never wore.

-How was the class Tsuna?

-Horrible. – speaks honestly what makes Giotto laugh and G frown – He woke me up before the dawn throwing cold water on the bed, I didn't have time to have breakfast and got stuck in the library until eleven decorating some books about the diverse cultures of Caelum.

-It's not something that is taught in the first days. – mumbles G blowing smoke towards Giotto which remained unabated with the offense.

-He's torturing me. – complains and leans his head on the table.

-I would like to help Tsuna, but I can't. He made me promise I would control my paternal sense no matter what you said. – speaks Giotto looking worried to Tsuna.

-I figured it out. – he speech and gives a little sigh. Seven hours of forced cohabitation with Reborn had developed his imagination in the worst way, but it did not seem bad enough to imagine what the tutor planned – I will go to my room. – he stands, but then turns to redhead – G do you know where has a book on the activities undertaken by each state?

-There are some in the office, but ... – the redhead sees Tsuna as long aspired the cigarette's smoke – There is one in my room, red cover with white letters. Perhaps it is easier for you.

-Thank you. – he says giving a tired smile and turns back to the castle.

-If you can't find let me know. – speaks the redhead while the brunet is force himself to walk. Tsuna just waved his hand casually.

He walks in the castle feeling half dead. The only thing he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but he had a feeling if he forgot to do the report, whipping would be a pretty small punishment. He goes to the west wing, passes by his room and the office, before reaching G's room, which was next to Giotto. Opens the door and with no surprise, found the room spotless, all the books were arranged on shelves, bottles tidy and separated on the square table. As the guardian of the king, G had a room that could be compared to his.

Search for the book on the shelf that the redhead had described, and finds it without difficulty since it was the only one with red cover. Pull it from the books and see that in silver letters on top had written''Caelum's register'' and just below the writer's name. Opens the book, looking for the information he wanted. He scours few pages and find some of the capital and the trade system. He closes the book with a sigh and go back to his own room. After a nap, he would do the report. He needed to recover the lost hours that morning and prevent the sore muscles.

He lay in bed for about an hour, too tired to stay awake and thinking too much to sleep. Hear knocks on the door and sits down to see G entering the room, carrying the lionet in his arms. The redhead sits beside him, leaving the puppy in his lap. Tsuna looks uncomfortable to the lion, remembering what had happened last time and moves away slightly.

-This is your gift. – G talks while caressing the lion, the animal began to make a sound deep in his throat like a purr.

-A lion? – he question insecure what makes G looks him with a slight arching eyebrow – Why a lion?

-I found it while traveling. It seems that his mother died on a hunt and he was living alone at the mercy of other predators. – the redhead runs a hand in the back of the animal, who closes his eyes completely comfortable with the touch of redhead – He is still a cub. Need someone to take care of him and protect him. I thought you looked like.

-I do not know if I can look after him G. – he speaks with sincerity; the animal opens its eyes and stares the brunet.

-Are you afraid of him Tsuna? – G questions facing him with a small smile and then put the cub on the ground – Did you know you just started to be afraid of thunder when you were five? – the brunet denies, his eyebrows furrowing slightly – It was raining hard. Giotto and I were playing with you and suddenly began to rumble, Giotto was startled by the noise and screamed. You got scared of the reaction of your cousin and started to cry and grabbed him. Since that day you are afraid of thunder.

-And what does this have to do?

-As you imitated Giotto's reaction when you were little, he imitated yours when attacked you. – G speaks what made the brunet scratch his hair while biting his lower lips; he was hoping that G didn't know about it – I was not kidding when I said you were like. Whenever you get scared he is also. It's a natural reaction, since he doesn't know to differentiate what is good from what is bad.

The redhead places a hand on Tsuna's head and rubs his messy hair.

-You don't need accept if you don't want, but think about it. I'm sure he'd let you much more lively. - He smiles gently, which was unusual considering the tempest mood of the redhead.

The cub supports his forepaws on the redhead's knees and rubs his head on the hands of the man, G laughs before moving the hand between the ears of the puppy who closes his eyes enjoying the affection.

-Why is it rubbing on you?

-He just wants a little affection. – speech and gives two slaps ons his legs, the puppy recognized the gesture and jumped in the redhead's lap rubbing his head on the man's neck – Calm down. – complains the redhead holding the puppy's head with both hands – What desperation is that cub?

-Can I touch it? – asks uncertainly, G confirms and put his hand in puppy's head and with the other holding Tsuna's hand.

The brunet closes his fingers a bit when the cub smell his hand, but open it completely when touch between the lion's ears. It just closed his eyes enjoying the touch. G withdrew his hand of Tsuna and the lion and put them behind his body. The cub jumps to Tsuna's lap and rubs his head against his chest. The brunet could not help laughing when the cub splashed on his shirt.

-Is he sick?

-No, it's a way to mark you as his property.

-I didn't know that lions did that. – he speaks rubbing cub's ears, the lionet treading carefully Tsuna's legs before lie on his lap.

-I don't think he is a common lion. – G sees the brunet with a small smile – Do you want to keep it?

-I will.

You'll have to teacheth him. Teaching that he can't attack people, what he can eat, that sort of thing.

Tsuna just nods listening the lionet do that deep purr. He rubs his ears and looks at the redhead with bright eyes. G patted Tsuna's head before getting up.

-You're welcome. Remember to choose a name for him. – speaks walking to the door and turns around seeing dark eyebrows slightly united – Or will be calling him Lion forever?

* * *

_**I forgot to say that before: THANKS A MILLION! You just fill up my e-mail with followers and favorites! I'm so glad someons is actually reading and liking! **_

_**Review, it would make the history better and an author happy ;] (this also applies to other fanfics!)**_


	7. Private lesson an a lion PART II

_6. Private lesson and a lion part II_

Tsuna sits in the chair with a sigh and opens the book to him. Why that spartan tutor wanted a fifty pages report? Sighs once again and places the paper, pen and ink adjacent to the book. He open the book looking for something that could help make that damn report.

Well, he had to admit that book had a lot about the capital. There was the whole family tree Vongola since the founding four hundred years ago, a map with the location of cities and routes used to transport between them, even a guide with very detailed drawings of plants and animals found in the region.

Putting aside his interest in the drawings of animals, skip some more pages until find the ones that talked about the ministries and economic system of the city. To his surprise, he realized that this book was not like the others, which had complicated explanations using difficult words, actually it was written very simply as the writer expected that people who would read don't have scientific vocabulary.

-I can't believe it. - the brunet speaks after two hours. Had written ten pages and read nearly forty pages of the book without realizing it.

The lion cub rests on his hind legs and puts on the front legs of Tsuna, resting his head on the brunet's shirt. Tsuna almost without realizing it puts the lion in his lap and passes his eyes over the pages he had written, and then closes the book looking at the cover carefully searching by author name.

-Giovan N. A. Why abbreviate the last name? - the cub makes a low 'roar' and smell the papers in front of him, but departs sniffing the smell of ink. Put the cub on the floor with a smile.

Tsuna gets up and runs toward the office, feeling immensely pleased to see G sitting on the couch watching Giotto so he couldn't flee his tasks. Giotto smiled when see him entering the office.

-G! - Tsuna jumps over the redhead, who reflexively caught him avoiding him to win a beautiful fall on the floor - Have I ever told you how much I love you?

-Huh? - Giotto and G look at him like if he had lost his mind.

-Do you have more books like the one you lend me? From the same author?

-Yes, they're in my room - stares G with a wide grin for five seconds before the readhead continue - You can take them too if you want.

-Thanks G! - hug the readhead once more and jumps from the couch.

-What the hell was that? - G looks Giotto but the blond just shake his shoulders with a confused look.

* * *

Tsuna had put all the books from the author he could find on G's table, with the one that was already in his room he had nine books, each with a different color cover, but the cover letters were always silver. He coukd see that seven books were about Caelum regions, one on medicinal plants, alternative treatments and first aid and the other just a collection of fairytales written as poems.

Stacked them and carry them toward his room. The books kept him from seeing well what was ahead, but the hallways of the second floor didn't have so many people so he didn't bother. He threw the books on the bed and starts to search one by one, to write his report.

-Little Master. - he hear the voice and the knocks on the door. He opens the door and see Alberto, one of the castle's servants. The man was mid forthys, had grey hair and dark eyes and kept a straight face; when Nanami take a day off, the butler was the one who take cares of him and his cousin - The dinner will be served in one hour.

-I will eat in my room tonight.

-Understand. Do you want something particular?

-I need some more candles to finish my report.

-Should I prepare your bath?

-Yes please.

-Then, with your licence Little Master. - he bows and goes to the door in front of his, probably to see if Giotto needs something.

Tsuna goes back to bed, re-reading the books looking for something to put on the report. In thirty minutes, Alberto had come back with clean towels in one hand and a candlestick full of candles in the other, the servant goes to the bathroom while he put the books in the table and starts to write.

-Your dinner Little Master. - speaks the servant, and Tsuna jumps off the chair, how did Alberto pop out from thin air? - You haven't take your bath yet. - he coldly looks to his clothes.

-I'm going now. - speaks with a awkward smile.

The brunet quickly stands up and goes to the bathroom, preferring to avoid a confrontation with the Ice King. Don't think anything bad, Alberto was a great person, but he always scared Tsuna with his impassive face and icy eyes, the brunet would rather a thousand times the company and the warm smile of Nanami. He takes a shower and change quickly. He get out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel searching by the employee, but doesn't see him anywhere. Approaches the table seeing that the employee had brought his dinner.

-Little Master.

-Hiiiiiii! - he turns around and take a step back seing the butler - Alberto, you almost give me a heart attack!

-I'm sorry Little Master. - speaks the butler, but he didn't look sorry at all - Master wants to know if you need something before he goes to his bedroom.

-No, I don't need anything.

-Then, with your licence. - he bows and walks out of the room with silent steps.

Tsuna ate dinner giving a brief look at what he had written between one and another forkful. The lion cub was lying at his feet, probably napping. Only when the lion gave a small roar is the boy realized that Alberto was making his bed and organizing the books on the shelves.

The brunet narrowed his eyes; Alberto could always come and go without being noticed unless he wanted. It was like he always walked on tiptoe while Nanami always seemed to be stepping on a lot of leaves and twigs, because he could hear right away when the maid was coming. He was still wondering how they were together when they had nothing in common.

-Alberto, I'll go to the kitchens take something for the cub. - speaks with a small smile and the employee nods before continue his work.

The brunet called the lionet, who immediately stood up and followed him. Tsuna follows the corridor of the west wing and down the central stairs, then turn right and follow for another huge hallway (honestly, why the castle had to be so big?) before finding a stairway with few stairs that ended in a door timber. The smell of food was still strong there. Opens the door and enters seeing five employees dined while two chefs were moving something in the pot.

-Little Master - say one of them, the other just nods with hteir mouths to full to talk.

-Flavia, Luchio. - he stops next to both cooks. Flavia was a chubby woman with a sign beneath the lips and beautiful brown eyes while Luchio was a thin young man with a hooked nose and long hair caught in a ponytail.

-Little Master. - Flavia greets with a smile and extends a wooden spoon smeared with a brown mass for him - chocolate cake.

-My favorite. - the brunet speaks accepting the spoon and runs his finger by spoon before pouring it in his mouth - a delight, but still can put a little more chocolate.

-You heard Luchio go shave a little more of that chocolate. - Flavia speaks with authority as she took another spoon to stir the unfinished dough. Luchio went to one of the kitchen cabinets being followed by the lion cub.

-Flavia, I would like to ask something.

-I'm at your disposal. - She responds youthfully - Luchio don't give chocolate to the lion, he may have a stomachache! - she yells pointing the spoon like if it was a gun - I'm sorry Little Master.

-No problem. - the brunet fiddled with his fingers - Could you teach me to cook?

-Cook? - repeats the unbelieving wife - Isn't my food good enough? - She looks at him with tearful eyes.

-It's not that! - the brunet shakes hands with a nervous smile - Its just that i wake up too early to my classes and usually have no one here and I don't want to bother anyone just to make something to eat in the morning so I want to learn. - talks all at once stopping for breath only at the end, the employee blinked twice before making an expression of understanding.

-If this is the case, I can let something ready for you to eat in the morning.

-Really? - ask with bright eyes.

-Sure! I'll leave it in the pantry of sweets. - she speaks and winks to the boy - It was about time! - she complains with the other chef while he shatter chocolate on the table with the help of a small knife

-Leave me alone woman! Everything here is my fault here! - complains Luchio battering the knife in the chocolate using more strenght than necessary.

-If you weren't so slow, we would have everything ready one hour ago, but no! You insisted only prepare the fish ten minutes before dinner time. G-sama almost swallowed me alive!

-Are you doubting my cooking methods?! - he points the knife to her, which she repeats pointing at him the wooden spoon.

-Dinner and show! - Says one of the employees who was sitting in the tables laughing while broking a piece of bread.

Laughing, Tsuna sits beside them seeing the two cooks provoke each other, the cake completely forgotten. They were almost starting the trhowing war when a voice makes tem stop.

-May I know the reason for this anarchy?

The room seemed to become a few degrees colder when Alberto came in carrying the tray that was in the room Tsuna. The cooks immediately fell silent and turned their obligations as employees back to eating without daring to look at the man who just entered.

-Are you going to answer me or not? - he puts the tray on the table in front of two cooks, they faced each other briefly. The butler had that black aura around him, like when he was mad and makes all the employees suffer his wrath.

-He wanted to give chocolate to the lion. - speaks Flavia pointing Luchio that turns to her in surprise.

-Your great...

-Lions eat meat, not chocolate. - tells the butler in his icy voice - Luchio you will wash the dinner dishes.

The cook seemed about to reply, but a glance from the butler made him shut up. Alberto turns to Tsuna that shrinks into the chair.

-Little Master, don't you have to finish some study? - Alberto asks with a small smile, not an authentic smile, but those smiles that hide murderous intentions behind. Flavia, taking advantage that Alberto had his back, pointing to the desolate Luchio with a big grinn.

-Actually I have. - the brunet raises up and gives a look at Luchio that look at him asking for mercy, the brunet unfortunately had of turn his face; he was not crazy enough to go against Alberto when he was grumpy.

-Flavia you won't leaves here until all these pans are shining. - was the last thing he managed to hear, along with the groaning from the cook, when he closed the kitchen door.

* * *

-Done! - leans the back on the chair leaning feeling his aching back.

The lion cub biting a piece of meat at the door and looked up to him just for a moment before focusing again on his meal. Tsuna picks up a pocket watch that Alberto had left there, along with a piece of chocolate cake, and see that was past midnight.

-Is he awake? - the brunet thinks for a moment before giving a smile. - Well, now he'll have to wake up.

Rise up and take the report, then leaves the room trying not to make too much noise. Goes to the left side door of his room and knocks once, then twice, but there was no answer. Open the door and put the head inside. A shot hits one millimeter above his hair.

-Hii! - Shrinks kneeling putting his hands on his head - What is it?

-I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my sleep. - Speaks Reborn's deep voice and hear a click, he look for the tutor seeing that he wore a polka dot pajamas (in any other situation would have laughed at that but the man held a pistol green hands and looked furious).

-I just came to bring the report you requested. - speech and puts the papers in the nearest place he found, which was the tea table, feeling the eyes of the tutor watching him like a hawk.

He stared at the tutor for a few minutes in awkward silence, Reborn narrowed his eyes with every slight movement that his hands were doing.

-Will you not read? - asks finally.

-And why sould I?

-You have ask me to write it! - his eyebrowns twitched

-I never said I was going to read it.

-B-But... - he stares at the man, jaws dropped with surprise to one second later clench his theet - Fine!

Tsuna leaves the room and could not help but snort when he returned to the silence of his room. Frowns seeing the lion cub sleeping on the bed. Sincerely he didn't want to be at the mercy of hatred tutor early in the morning. He opened the door again and went to the room in front of his, as always the door was open. The room was dark, with only the faint moonlight coming from the tall windows, but he could clearly see a large bed against the wall, the outline of the wardrobe was dark against light walls, there was a shelf with assorted objects that cousin and collected in front of her a tea table with three chairs.

Go to bed. Giotto moves the sheets when you sit on the bed. He lies down next to him and pulls the sheets over body.

-Tsu? - asks Giotto running a hand through his eyes - What happened?

-Nothing. - pulls the sheet that would cover his face until his nose - Good night.

Giotto turns lying prone. The brunet stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. What if Reborn entered and dragged him any way? Giotto surely would go crazy. Maybe it was better not have gone to the cousin's room. Leaning on his cousin, rest his head against Giotto's shoulder.

-Giotto. - calls softly

-Hmm? - could not say for sure whether he was awake or talking while sleeping.

-If I die, would you take care of the lion that G gave me?

-Uhuum. - mumbles the sleepy blond.

-Thank you. - puts his lips briefly in his cousin's cheek and gets up, returning to the room.

As expected, Reborn came at two o'clock in the boy's room and after a good hammering in the belly, Tsuna got up complaining. Should not have slept more than forty minutes. The brunet stood up, changed clothes in less than five minutes and then went with the tutor to the kitchen. Saw that there was a cup of coffee on the table as the other time and Reborn sits sipping coffee.

-I must remember to thank the cooks. - Reborn speaks as the brunet opened the pantry of sweets - They left a delicious breakfast.

Turns to the tutor with his mouth wide open, the man stared at him with a smirk as he took some coffee. Tsuna holding too tightly to the pantry door and closes it in a sudden movement

-It was my breakfast! - shouts angrily.

-It hadn't you name written on it and if it had I should have swallowed. - Reborn takes the pocket watch giving a brief look at the pointers - You have two minutes.

Shut hands into fists, but back in the pantry looking for something he could eat. This time managed to eat an apple before being dragged by the tutor. There should be a way to get rid of that man! No tutor stayed with him more than six months, with luck it would go away too right?

* * *

**That's it! :] Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon**

_punkneeter: __Well, Tsuna will be tortur- I mean tutores by Reborn a little more before the ****** [CONFIDENTIAL PART!]******* xD_

_**SeoulxTsuta**: She will apear around the chapter 10 or 11, together with the others ^^_

_**SkyPrincess430**: I'm glad you like it! T^T Well, I don't decide the pairs yet, I do like put the name of the girls in one box, the name of the boys in another box and take one from each other and made a couple 3 _


	8. What about Natsu?

_7. What about Natsu?_

Tsuna moves in the bed, feeling something cold against his skin sliding his trunk toward the neck. He opens briefly his eyes and sees something moving beneath their sheets, which covered up 'til his neck. He sees a reptilian head with two large yellow eyes appear under the sheet at the same time a pink tongue hillside his neck.

-Hiiii! - the brunet throws the sheets aside and jumped off the bed. The lion cub sleeping on the floor looked up to his owner when the brunet put his body against the tea table with erratic breathing and wide open eyes.

-Leon. - Reborn calls appearing from thin air (or maybe he was too scared to notice him at first). The tutor was sitting in the chair with a smirk. Tsuna looks back to bed seeing the green chameleon appears under the covers and sighs, rubbing his temples.

-Why you always wake me up like that? - asks Tsuna running a hand through his hair.

-I called. – Reborn gets up and goes to bed reaching for the chameleon, the animal rose in his hand and in a few seconds settled on Reborn's shoulder. Tsuna goes to the closet and grabs a dress shirt, wearing it next.

It had been ten days since Reborn was in the castle. Ten days he was forced to wake up in the morning, always between two and four-thirty in the morning because the tutor seemed to have a different schedule for each day of the week or just think it was fun waking him at dawn. Ten days that he wope up with slaps, hammering, whippings, cold baths among others that just did the brunet get scared and hurt. Ten days he had to learn about anything the tutor wanted to teach from the lessons in the library on the foundation of the kingdom to wrestling.

Fortunately, he had taken some precautions against the devil tutor. Thanks to the scares first in the morning, he wake up when could hear footsteps near his bed (which saved him two days ago taking some lashes), he was sleeping half dress wearing pants and socks (he had avoided sleeping with the shirt as Alberto complained he should not walk around with wrinkled clothes) and had learned to find where the cooks kept the food. Thanks to these precautions could fifteen minutes to prepare a simple meal and eat it before being dragged to the tortu-I mean, class.

He narrowed his eyebrows lightly while strode toward the kitchen. He never heard the tutor calling these ten days, usually he just came in and make a mess. Noting mentally to pay more attention to this, the brunet enters the kitchen. He quickly prepare a loaf of bread with jam, chunks of cheese and an apple.

-What will I study today? - asks the brunet sticking a piece of cheese with a knife before putting it in the mouth.

-Riding. - Reborn puts Leon on his fedora – The horses are out there.

-Reborn, you do know tomorrow will be the beginning of the party, don't you?

-Of course I know. - answers the tutor and serves up a cup of coffee - I suppose it is one of your duties as Prince to greet everyone with the king. - he takes a sip of coffee and smiles at the taste - During the party I will not be here, but come back soon after.

-Huh? - the brunet drops the knife when he heard.

-You're messing everything. - Reborn stoops to pick up the knife and slams her against Tsuna's forehead before delivering it to the table.

-No classes? - the brunet asks with a grin temporarily forgetting the meal.

-I already said yes. It's rude to make someone repeat. – He tweaks Tsuna's arm making the brunet giving a squeal of pain.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

-I'm going out tomorrow night, I need to buy some things in the city and stay out during the reception of guests. - he gets up and Tsuna repeats the gesture following the tutor to the outside - I'll be here again when the Lords come to the ball in honor of King's birthday.

The brunet just nods. They went to the main exit of the castle turning left to go to the stables. There were eight horses there, including the big brown stallion that G had brought, but Reborn pointed to the last two. The tutor approached the brown horse and Tsuna got the clearest with black crest, it whinnied seeing the brunet stop near him.

-They are not sealed. - Tsuna notice seeing that there was nothing in the back of the animals

-Because obviously we still need to seal them.

Tsuna sighs. Sure Reborn wanted to do the whole process, from putting a saddle until the riding itself. Tutor explains how to put the saddle on the horse while saddled his. Tsuna tries to repeat the motion, but the animal whinnies and walks away.

-You are scared. - Reborn places a hand on his shoulder and pull the brunet back a little. Tsuna looks to the tutor, then to the horse and inhale deeply.

-Nothing bad will happen. – he mumbles to himself approaching the horse and takes two pats on the neck of the animal that seemed to calm down a bit. Still repeating his mantra, Tsuna manages to put the saddle on it and Reborn helps him to hold it to the body of the horse, next put the harness on his head.

* * *

-Not bad Tsuna. - Reborn sees the brunet make the horse for a ride trotting. The sun was beginning to emerge on the horizon, painting the sky with golden tones. Ride his own horse and goes to the brunet side. Tsuna passes hand in the mane of the animal with a small smile - If you can accompany me will be free for the rest of the day.

When hitting his heels in the horse, it shoots gaining speed as they moved away heading towards the castle walls. He turns his head slightly seeing Tsuna just two feet behind him, the body leaning against the animal's neck. They were only twenty meters from the wall. He encourages the animal to go faster, but watching from the corner of eyes Tsuna approach firmly holding the reins.

The wall was already right in front. He waits until the last second and makes a sharp curve to the left, avoiding hitting the wall by a few inches. Tsuna repeated movement, a bit too slow, causing the leg to tap against the wall when the horse turned. Reborn continued to follow close to the wall, now five meters in front of the boy. Tsuna leans back against the animal's body as he slammed his heels into its body.

Tsuna could reach Reborn in a few seconds, his little body gave more advantage since the horse was not carrying much weight. Reborn goes toward the castle entrance and stops abruptly at the main entrance.

-Reborn, how do I do to stop? - asks the brunet, his horse was still running. He pulled the reins to one side forcing the horse to head back toward the tutor. Reborn had dismounted from his horse and watched him with a slight frown.

-Keep your spine straight and pull the reins into the body - Reborn speaks and holds the hat when the brunet passed him up dust.

Tsuna pulls the reins into the body, but he uses too much force and the abrupt movement the horse rears up on its hind legs while whinnied loudly. Tsuna tries to handle grabbing the horse's mane, but falls from the saddle. The horse leans back on all fours and turns toward the boy.

-Now you remember me. - Complains rubbing his sore butt with his hands before holding the reins and get up.

-If it wasn't a trained horse you could have died. - speaks Reborn approaching him, the brunet leans his head slightly uncomprehending - Most horses usually kick after prance. - he puts the reins of his horse in the brunet hand – Take the horses and put the saddles and harnesses where you found earlier. And don't forget to put fresh water for them.

Tsuna confirms with a sigh before heading toward the barn, mumbling something unintelligible to the horses.

Reborn looks at the window two floors up, seeing a lot of blond hair and a pair of orange eyes staring at him. Giotto makes a brief nod to the tutor, indicating that he should rise and Reborn confirms just taking one last look at Tsuna.

* * *

G sighed, snapping his fingers in a distracted way. He'd give anything for a cigarette. But it was obvious that Giotto had too many problems to solve alone and it was his duty to help. He sighed irritated and tries to concentrate on his roles ahead.

-What's wrong G? - asks the blonde looking up the papers he wrote – You're sighing a lot today.

-Why are you making thins so complicated? – G look at his childhood friend over his reading glasses, Giotto doesn't seem to understand – Keeping the guests here for one week and still have the ones that will stay for two months more. – takes the glasses and rub his nose feeling the glasses would leave a mark.

-It's not like I have dozen of options. – Giotto gives a serene smile – I can't send the guests by night and ask to be here in the morning, even the ones that live close take almost a week to come to the castle. – he move his eyes back to the papers and puts the pen in the inkwell – You can take a break and go to the balcony, I know you want to smoke.

He raise a eyebrow a little, but move away the chair and get up. He goes to the balcony, stretches the sore muscles for being a long time in the same position and lights a cigarette while observing Giotto. The blond hasn't change a lot while he was traveling, he was a little taller, but still have the spiky golden hair, the same smile as if he know something you don't, the same light orange eyes that could easily read through you and the unfailing 'hiper intuition'. Well, that's how they call since children.

G blows the smoke and pats his shoulders, his eyes focused at none in particular. He had missed the castle during his traveling, but he needed that time more than never. He needed to see her before choosing if he would come back or not. He look at Giotto again, the blond seemed to feel it and give him a small smile while putting again the pen in the inkwell.

-G, I don't remember if you say it before. How was the ceremony? – ask Giotto while sealed a letter.

-The expected. A lot of people, flowers and incense, the women cried a lot.

-And how was Helen? – this time Giotto stared him, but he prefer to look at the clear blue sky up his head.

-Beautiful as always. Even after this years, she looked like an angel. – put his back against the balcony, spinning the cigarette between his fingers.

-Understand. – Giotto speaks softly – The castle became much more silent after she gone.

-Hm. – he stare the blond waiting for what he'd talk, Giotto wasn't the kind of blabbing.

-G, are you sure about stay? After all, you and Helen… - Giotto places the pen and lay back on the armchair – I mean, I know how difficult will be for you to stay specially because of her. I won't force you to be by my side.

-I came because I wanted to. – he blows the smoke noticing lightly wide eyes staring at him, place the cigarette between his fingers and taps it making the ashes fall on the balcony – I'm here as you guardian and right-hand man, to help you in everything I can. You don't have to worry about little things.

-Then, I'm glad you're here. – Giotto smile, not a polite smile, but a real and wide smile as he didn't see in years. He take one last drag on his cigarette before erase it on the balcony.

-You still have seven more invites to write.

-Don't ruin my happiness like that. – Giotto lays his head in the table with a dissatisfied groan – I want a break too.

-Just after you finish writing. – G smile hearing the blond groan grown wider – What were you and that man talking before I came in? – Giotto narrowed his eyes for a second before give him a calm smile

-I just ask Reborn a favor. - he wave his hand like if it was nothing and then look at his table – I'll need more paper.

* * *

Tsuna goes downstairs being followed by the lion cub. Since G had given him, the cub followed him on all sides, even stood in the bathroom (which had terribly frightened him when the brunet realized that the lion had his paws in the tub), but he was getting used to the cub. He went to the garden and finds Natsu trimming some roses. The cub runs toward the youngest and rubs his head on his arm.

-Hey boy. – Natsu rubs the lion ears and see Tsuna sitting with a exasperated sigh – Is there a problem Tsuna?

-The same. - Natsu looks at him with pity, wondering what could the prince with his new tutor this time – Can you believe that he put that lizard in my bed? But he looked so much like a snake especially with his face right here. – Tsuna put his hand in front of his face with a scowl and then sighs – I think I'd never been so sacred my entire life.

Natsu couldn't hold a laugh and that makes the prince give a small smile.

-Haven't you choose a name for him yet? – Natsu place his hand in the cub head and let it goes through the fur on the cub back.

-No and I don't have any idea.

-You could call him something you like. Do you remember Cake?

-Giotto's cat? I thought he die for trample Giotto's cake. – both of them smile remembering the poor cat that got chased the hole castle before being catched.

-Actually Master Giotto gave it to one of the employees, I didn't think he'd have the guts to kill anything. - Natsu gets his hands on the back of the cub that makes that purr-like sound – It isn't so hard to choose a name.

-Then how about Natsu? – Tsuna asks as he stirred the lion's ears that looks up to the owner, the other sees it surprised - After all you're my best friend and our names are similar. - he stared the young prince for a moment, expecting him to say it was a joke, but Tsuna was rather serious.

-Thanks Tsuna. - he says with a smile that highlighted the blush in his cheeks - I don't even know what to say.

-Natsu. - calls Tsuna looking the cub who blinked once staring the owner - Arise Natsu. - he patted the lion twice and the cub stood facing him.

-Come on Natsu. - speaks the youngest boy opening his arms and the lion went to him touching his nose to the cheek of the boy with the same name as him - Good boy Natsu.

Tsuna laughed seeing Natsu play with the cub, but the lion suddenly stop trying to scratch Natsu's arm and turns his head to the back of the boys with ears turned in that direction.

-What Natsu? - asks Tsuna and looks in the same direction as the lion saw some carriages approaching the castle - Who is it?

-Maybe it's the groceries. G-san said he wanted everything in order before anyone arrives.

-That explains why the maids were so busy.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola! - both shrink to hear the familiar voice and sees G walking toward them at a rapid pace

-I'd better go. - speaks with a small smile

-I think so. - Natsu responds and takes the scissors again to finish pruning the roses before the fury of redhead fell upon him.

Tsuna gets up and goes to the meeting of G that seemed more stressed than ever. The redhead grabbed the boy by the wrist and began to drag him to the castle.

-Is there a problem G? - Question with eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Even getting exhausted with the physical and psychological torture of his tutor morning, Tsuna used to help Giotto and G the afternoon and evening to make preparations for the party. In the last two weeks, his evenings were almost as tiresome as the morning, especially when he had to prove that the suits would use at parties, write at least a dozen letters and had to witness a war between Flavia and Luchio in the kitchensince no of them wanted to leave the post of cook king. It all was after a ten kilometers marathon.

-You will have dance lessons. - The redhead talks between his teeth

-But I don't dance.

-That's exactly why you'll have these lessons.

Tsuna could not do anything but moan as G led him into the castle. He hated dancing, first because usually had company for this, second even if he had, he'd usually stepped so much her foots that poor girl gave up before finishing the dance. He sighs heavily. G dragged him to the hall where the festivities would be held.

The hall fully occupied floor on the east side of the castle. The floor was covered with ceramics in different shades of oranges that created harmonious mosaics throughout the place, richly adorned chandeliers were in the dome-shaped ceiling and other candlesticks placed at strategic points to enlightenment. Some employees lined the tables, arranged in a crescent shape, and some already had such arrangements that would be small jars filled with fresh flowers the next day. The tall glass windows give a beautiful view to the east side of the castle where it was a well kept garden of various flowers, since the greenhouse was under renovations, and the double doors in the center of the hall leading to the garden were open allowing one cool breeze to enter the room.

G shouted some orders for employees polishing the candlesticks, they immediately began polishing as if their lives depended on it, because knowing the redhead it would probably depend. Tsuna sighs again, G was a pile of stress with the news that the guests were to arrive and, of course, since his cigarettes ended that morning.

-Very well. – he starts releasing Tsuna at the center of the hall, the brunet rubs his wrist while G runs his hand through his hair in exasperation - Pretend I'm one of the girls at the party and you will dance with me.

-Huh? - Tsuna replies, but he nods seeing the death glare of the redhead glare holds the hand of G putting the other on his waist.

-If you step on my feet I'll kill you here and now, _capiche_?

-No! No way! - Tsuna step back and raises his hands – Can't another person teach me? A _real_ woman?!

* * *

-Not bad Tsuna. - Nanami speaks while the brunet led her awkwardly - Ouch.

-I'm sorry. - speaks the brunet looking down for the umpteenth time trying not to lose the rhythm of his feet.

G was smoking near the open door, seeing Tsuna and Nanami rotate the room, feeling much more peaceful now that found more of his cigarettes. He leaned his head on the wall watching the movements of Tsuna improved after an hour in the hall.

-That brings me so many memories. - speaks Nanami, which makes the boy narrow his eyes lightly - I was also Giotto's pair when he was learning to dance.

-Since I remember he dances well. - Tells Tsuna frowning.

-I'm not surprised. - she says with a small smile - He insisted so much that it became something easy. I remember that every day he was dancing around the room with me at least an hour or two until learn.

The brunet eyebrows arching slightly with surprise. He had never imagined that Giotto and he had some difficulty in common, as the blonde always seemed unshakable (except when his cakes were involved). He stopped dancing and stares the maid with a slight frown.

-Why he never said that? – he questioned, but had no time to respond when the hall doors were suddenly opened and a man around forties comes in an elegant black suit beside Giotto.

-Lord Ricardo. - Nanami bows low. Tsuna stares at the man. He had a triangular and austere face, with cold orange eyes and olive skin, his hair was short and black, with the exception of a lock behind the head that goes until his waist and was attached by a leather strap red.

-I hope that these kids are not giving trouble to you Nanami. – he answers in his gravelly voice staring at the maid that stood upright again.

-They never have and never will. - tells the maid with a small smile, but still keeping her eyes down. Ricardo passes eyes across the room and lands them in G who regarded him with an arched eyebrow.

-I began to wonder where he'd walk. – Ricardo speaks with a mocking smile - It's amazing someone from the southern tribes spend so much time in only one place.

-Unlike others, I know my duty Lord Ricardo. - the redhead speaks defiantly approaching the man.

-You continue with the sharp tongue as ever. - Ricardo gives a half smile - This will end up killing you someday.

-I can take care of myself.

-I hope so.

Giotto scratches the throat, drawing the attention of the man to himself. Ricardo looks at the blond who had placed beside Tsuna.

-Tsuna, you've grown a lot. - he starts staring at the brunet. Tsuna remained unresponsive feeling the cold gaze of the man looks at him from top to bottom - Every day you're more like Giotto.

-Hã. Thank you - speak without knowing what to answer. It was a long time since he heard about the uncle, there were some oil paintings with his portrait of course, but personally he seemed much more daunting.

-Uncle, where is Xanxus? - Giotto question with a polite smile

-He's taking care of business and can't join you at the party.

-I understand.

Ricardo take another long look at Tsuna, thankfully Nanami offers to show the man where he could spend the night.

-Why is he here? - G asks staring the blond with disbelief.

-He is my uncle. - Giotto answers simply – It would be ingratitude not invite him to my birthday and to celebrate the alliance.

-I thought Timoteo had disinherited him.

-That doesn't prevent me to invite him to spend a few nights here. - the blond eyebrow arching slightly - Relax a little G, it's not like Ricardo is going kill me.

-I hope not.

* * *

**Hello, a good new for you (and me!). The fic will be beated by Angelic Fuffle from now on, she is correcting the previous chapters and this one, she had already done with the Prelude. So from now on, the chapters will have less mistakes :3**

**Thanks for everyone that followed/favorited the fic. You make my day!**


End file.
